Saint seiya los Guerreros de Odín
by alvaro.kamina
Summary: Los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard han protegido el reino del polo Norte durante generaciones, pero una vez estuvieron a punto de perecer en una cruenta guerra conocida como Gigantomaquia. Aquí se relatan los hechos de dicha guerra.


**Prólogo: El humano que se convirtió en un Dios**

Desde los tiempos mitológicos, Zeus ha gobernado los cielos en su trono del monte Olimpo, pero no siempre fue así. En una época anterior, Cronos, rey de los titanes, ostentaba el reinado de la creación tras haber traicionado a su padre Urano. Sin embargo, dicha osadía le traería una maldición, pues el propio Urano vaticinó que él moriría igual, a manos de uno de sus hijos. Temeroso de que dichos presagios sucedieran, Cronos decidió que iría devorando a todos y cada uno de sus descendientes según llegasen al mundo.

Llegados a cierto punto, Gea, la esposa de Cronos, cansada de perder a sus hijos, decidió esconder al pequeño Zeus de las garras de su padre para que así algún día pudiera hacer frente a su tiránico padre y restaurase el equilibrio en el cosmos. Gracias al ardid de la titánide, Zeus logró sobrevivir y aprender el dominio del rayo, arma que cargó contra su padre, abriéndole en canal y liberando a sus hermanos cautivos. Con sus aliados de su parte, los nuevos dioses pelearon con fiereza contra los titanes en una guerra que sacudió los cimientos del mundo mismo: la Titanomaquia. Aunque la intención de Gea era proteger a su hijo, jamás deseó que padre e hijo se enfrentasen con tal odio. Enfurecida por cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, Gea abandonó a su hijo y se dispuso a fortalecer a sus hermanos y marido con la creación de unas huestes imparables.

En un principio parecía que los titanes tenían las de ganar, pues entre sus ejércitos se encontraban los Gigantes, conocidos como los Gigas. De todos estos seres, Hoplisma era el más poderoso y también una de las tres estrellas oscuras que protegían a su señor Cronos. Se creía que era gracias a él que surgían las bestias más aberrantes del mundo, pues el gigante era poderoso y conocedor de los secretos de la vida. Junto a su señor hicieron frente a los rayos de Zeus, pero finalmente fueron derrotados por el poder del trueno, que impedía utilizar la sangre divina de los titanes para regenerarse. Los vencidos fueron encerrados en el tártaro, y las armaduras de Soma que portaban los titanes fueron tomadas como trofeo de guerra y escondidas en distintos lugares de la tierra para evitar que volvieran a emplearse para el mal.

Con Cronos derrotado, Zeus creyó que la paz podría perdurar para siempre en la tierra, aunque guardaba para sus adentros la sospecha de que un nuevo mal podría regresar.

Aunque nunca lo supo, hubo desertores que lograron huir a tiempo para esconderse y tramar su venganza. Uno de estos fue Pontos, el antiguo señor del océano, que había estado junto a Gea y Urano desde el inicio mismo de los tiempos. Pontos era de una naturaleza cruel, marcada por un rencor hacia sus enemigos, pero además, era capaz de contaminar a cualquiera con la semilla de la discordia. Siendo consciente de su incapacidad para combatir a los Dioses Olímpicos, optó por elaborar complots desde la sombra siempre que pudiera con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera hacer renacer a Gea, que había quedado maltrecha tras la Titanomaquia y a la cual amaba en secreto.

De los muchos planes que urdió, uno le llevó a las heladas tierras de Asgard, en el extremo más al Norte del mundo. Aquel lugar serviría como un manto que le protegiera de las miradas de los dioses, y junto al único hijo de Hoplisma, y su tutor Prometeo, trazaron un plan. El joven gigante aprendió el dominio del cosmos como ninguno de sus antecesores lo había hecho antes, superando con creces a su progenitor. Por otra parte, asimiló la naturaleza del frío mismo. Su maestro Prometeo vio en el joven un gran potencial, el cual sería desperdiciado si Pontos le seguía manipulando para su venganza, por lo cual le instruyó en secreto para que fuera capaz de hacer frente a su maestro y pudiera rebelarse. El joven gigante, que ni siquiera llegó a conocer a su progenitor, recibió el nombre de Ymir.

La rebelión de Ymir no se hizo de esperar, y aprovechando que su poder en el polo norte era superior al de su amo Pontos, pudo sobrepasarle, si bien, en la lucha estaban muy parejos. Por desgracia, el exceso de poder corrompió la mente de Ymir, que llegó incluso a atacar a Prometeo. En realidad, todo se debía a cómo Gea había creado a los Gigas, pues les transfirió todo su odio y rencor hacia los olímpicos y hacia los humanos, que eran quienes nutrían a los dioses con sus oraciones. Los gigantes eran seres incompletos, carentes de la capacidad de poder perdonar y olvidar, condenados a una vida de lucha constante. Finalmente, los titanes se vieron obligados a huir, dejando el dominio del polo Norte en manos del gigante.

Con el tiempo, Ymir conoció la soledad, una emoción que se aferró con fuerza a su ser. Salió a buscar la compañía de otros seres, pero ninguno era capaz de permanecer cerca de él por mucho tiempo, pues el cuerpo del gigante había asimilado la naturaleza del frío hasta tal punto que nada podía vivir. Harto de su situación se esforzó por repetir las proezas de su abuela Gea, pero jamás logró nada. Cegado por la frustración, Ymir creó una frontera en el extremo del polo Norte para aislarse de todo y así poder meditar sobre cuál era su propósito. Dichos actos provocaron cataclismos a lo largo del extremo norte del mundo, y con ello, los hombres se rebelaron contra Ymir. Como era de esperarse, el gigante masacró a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero había algo que era incapaz de frenar: el espíritu y la voluntad del hombre, y eso fue algo que el colosal ser nunca olvidó.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Poseidón había librado la Primera Guerra Santa contra Atenea, que había quedado como encargada de proteger la tierra en la ausencia de Zeus. La lucha contra el señor de los mares se había saldado con cientos de muertos y con el nacimiento de los Caballeros de Atenea. Fue precisamente un grupo de estos santos, conocidos como los Blue Warriors, quienes viajaron hasta el polo Norte para mantener sellada el alma de Poseidón, pero al llegar allí averiguaron que situación era alarmante, pues la influencia de Ymir hacía surgir a muchas criaturas malignas de las profundidades de la tierra. El líder de los Blue Warriors, decidió que Atenea debía de tomar partido en el asunto, pero al estar el grueso del ejército maltrecho no se pudo organizar un contraataque efectivo.

Lo primero que se hizo fue crear un reino, que unificaba a las tribus dispersas por todos los territorios. A esta ciudad se la llamó Blue Gáard, y fue donde se entrenó a los norteños, entre los cuales destacó Bor. El plan de los Blue Warriors era tener un bastión lo bastante seguro como para poder albergar el ánfora que contenía el poder de Poseidón, y el Polo Norte resultaba una buena opción, pues debido a la influencia de Ymir el mar que lo rodeaba permanecía siempre helado, impidiendo que los poderes del dios encerrado pudieran manifestarse libremente.

Sin embargo, al poco estalló una nueva guerra que sumiría al mundo en una época de caos: la llamada Gigantomaquia. Al parecer, Pontos dio con Gea en una caverna subterránea que hacía frontera con la cárcel de los titanes, pero esta se encontraba demasiado débil como para poder despertar de su letargo. A su alrededor había esculturas de lo que sería la segunda generación de los gigantes, los cuales fueron vistos por Pontos como una nueva oportunidad para derrocar a los olímpicos. El primigenio señor de los océanos otorgó parte de su esencia divina a las esculturas de barro, y además les permitió expandirse por todos los territorios del mundo para poder matar a los siervos de los dioses. El líder de estos seres era Encélado, el gigante negro, de quien se dice es capaz de forjar piezas mágicas de un poder sin igual.

De nuevo, los santos de Atenea tuvieron que enfrentar una gran crisis, pero en esta ocasión contaron con la ayuda de los valientes guerreros de Blue Gáard. La gigantomaquia fue una guerra cruenta, pero finalmente se decantó a favor de los caballeros. Encélado se vio obligado a huir hacia el polo norte, más allá de las fronteras de Blue Gáard y entrando en los dominios de Ymir, que había pasado todo ese tiempo tratando de encontrar una manera de reunirse con sus progenitores en el Tártaro, pero sin lograr ningún éxito. Al encontrarse con los refugiados Gigas, los cuales estaban siendo perseguidos por las fuerzas lideradas por los Blue Warriors y Bor, el gigante de escarcha desató un gran alud que acabó con la vida de todos. Encélado quedó asombrado por el poder y sabiduría de Ymir, por lo que él y sus soldados hincaron la rodilla ante él, implorando porque los acompañase en su causa. Ymir, cansado de sus infructuosas investigaciones, posó su mirada hacia el Sur, hacia el Santuario.

Los pocos miembros de los Blue Warriors que quedaban pidieron ayuda a Atenea, pero al no haber caballeros disponibles en ese momento, la diosa optó por enviar a varios de los alquimistas de Mu para que forjaran unas armaduras que dieran más poder a los habitantes de Blue Gáard. A esto hubo que sumar la ayuda de los enanos, unas criaturas que habían surgido al mismo tiempo que los hombres, pero cuyo dominio de la forja no tenía parangón.

Así fue como surgieron los nuevos guerreros del norte, entre los que destacaban Odín, Thor y Loki. Las luchas contra los gigantes se recrudecieron, e influenciados por los poderes de Ymir, estos pasaron a ser conocidos como los Gigantes de Escarcha, pues habían adoptado la misma naturaleza que su amo. La situación empeoró cuando el autoproclamado rey de los gigantes comenzó a forjar en secreto un anillo mágico que amplificaba sus poderes, y con el cual podría corromper a su causa a cualquiera. Se decía que el anillo estaba impregnado con el rencor que sentían los Gigas hacia los mortales, de manera que cuando uno de estos últimos se lo pusiera sentiría la misma animadversión hacia sus semejantes y buscaría su destrucción.

Loki, que era sabio pero traicionero, se encargó de jugar a ambos bandos durante el conflicto, y fue precisamente gracias a él que se supo de la existencia de tan poderosa arma, a la cual llamaron El Anillo de los Nibelungos. Por su parte, Thor escuchó una antigua leyenda sobre un árbol que daba los frutos de Iounn, los cuales convertían a los mortales en dioses. Como la situación de la batalla se recrudecía por momentos, Odín optó por ir en busca de dicho árbol junto a Thor y Loki. Para cuando lo encontraron, los tres tomaron su fruto y comenzaron a sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Cegado por la idea de que era invencible, Loki partió raudo y veloz al encuentro contra el rey de los gigantes, seguido directamente por Thor. Sin embargo, Odín, que era más cauto, se paró a reflexionar sobre qué acción era la más adecuada.

La muerte de su padre Bor a manos de Ymir le dolía más que nada, pero era consciente de que, si bien él podía haberse convertido en un dios, quizás Ymir también sería un dios, y por tanto, si ambos eran inmortales, la lucha se prolongaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Además, nada garantizaba que los Gigas desconocieran para siempre la existencia del árbol de Iounn, asique, el guerrero alzó su espada, y con ella taló el tronco a base de tajos. La savia de la planta bañó por completo su hoja, y cuando Odín destruyó el último de los frutos, se dispuso a unirse a los suyos en la batalla decisiva.

Las huestes de los Gigas se hallaban ya a las puertas de Blue Gáard, y los ejércitos de Odín apenas podían resistir el embiste. Ahí fue cuando llegaron Thor y Loki, desatando su nuevo poder contra todos sus enemigos, hasta tal punto que el rumbo de la batalla cambió a favor de los humanos. Ahí fue cuando Ymir hizo acto de presencia portando en Anillo de los Nibelungos y comenzó a masacrar a los humanos sin miramientos. Thor se lanzó a por él portando su martillo Mjornir, pero fue sobrepasado por el gigante, pues al portar el anillo, su poder podía dañar a los mismísimos dioses. El ver a Thor retroceder provocó que la moral de las tropas decayera, y además, la influencia del anillo terminó por corromper a Loki, que asesinó a Thor con su lanza Gungnir, la cual se bañó con la sangre del dios.

Parecía que todo estaba perdido de nuevo, pero Odín apareció por sorpresa en el campo de batalla, y blandiendo su espada, Balmung, cercenó la mano del enorme ser antes de que pudiera defenderse. Al comprobar con sus propios ojos lo sucedido, Odín desató su ira, y con su arma logró despedazar al gigante en siete pedazos, incluyendo la mano que ya había cercenado. Loki, temeroso de que el mismo destino le sobreviniese, echó a volar hacia una tormenta de truenos, sin saber que se trataba de los últimos retazos de poder del martillo de su camarada Thor. Odían alcanzó al traidor en pleno vuelo, y de un poderoso mandoble unido a un rayo, mandó a Loki al suelo, que estalló junto a los restos de Ymir, provocando un terremoto que dividió la tierra en dos.

Los Gigas supervivientes se refugiaron en la parte más próxima al polo, y los pocos Blue Warriors que quedaron fueron comandados por Odín, que había perdido su ojo derecho al golpear a Loki, pues este empleó su lanza para protegerse y le alcanzó. Odín trató de encontrar los restos del rey de los gigantes y el anillo de los nibelungos, pero todo fue en vano. Temeroso de que el mal pudiera regresar, partió muchas veces tras los Gigas, matando a todo aquel que se encontraba, pero cada vez que se alejaba demasiado los gigantes y bestias atacaban a su pueblo. Finalmente, el dios optó por dar a sus gentes un legado que les permitiera hacer frente a las amenazas.

Odín llegó a un acuerdo con la diosa Atenea, la cual agradeció al guerrero por su ayuda para terminar con la Gigantomaquia. Odín quedó maravillado por la belleza y el amor que emanaba la diosa, y aquella fue la única vez que el orgulloso dios hincó la rodilla por alguien. Ambos acordaron en ceder el gobierno del Norte al héroe de guerra, el cual fue ascendido al rango de Dios, pero siempre por debajo de los doce olímpicos. A cambio, Odín prometió mantener sellada el ánfora de Poseidón, defendiéndola de cualquiera que tratara de traer de vuelta al señor de los mares.

Para consagrar dicha tarea, Odín encerró su esencia en las estrellas del Carro de la Osa Mayor, constelación que velaría por la seguridad de los habitantes del nuevo reino fundado a partir de Blue Gáard: Asgard. Empleando sus conocimientos, Odín forjó siete armaduras, las cuales serían las que vestirían los Dioses Guerreros, pues a partir de aquel día la figura del guerrero y el dios quedarían entrelazadas para siempre. Por cada generación debería de haber siete guardianes que se encargaran de velar por la paz. A su vez, Odín vertió todo su conocimiento a las guerreras que lo habían acompañado en sus peleas, conocidas como las valquirias. La más sabia y justa de estas sería su representante en la tierra, y debería de encargarse de transmitir sus plegarias al propio dios.

Odín era consciente de que, según pasara el tiempo, fuerzas malignas como el mismo Poseidón tratarían de extender su influencia sobre el mundo, o incluso los seguidores de Ymir podrían regresar. Había llegado el momento de que él mismo ascendiera hacia los cielos para poder mantener su influencia sobre el reino de Asgard, pero antes de hacerlo crearía los zafiros de Odín, los cuales, una vez reunidos por un guerrero justo y valiente, podrían traer de vuelta su armadura y su poderosa espada Balmung.

Justo antes de ascender, Odín nombró a un hombre como el primer Dios Guerrero de Asgard, al cual le encomendó los zafiros y un poder similar al de su espada. Así nació el primer guerrero de Duhbe Alpha, Siegfried, el primero de su nombre, pero no el último. Siegfried era conocido por haber matado a un dragón con sus propias manos, y tras bañarse en su sangre se decía que era invencible. Odín creyó que sería un digno guardián, y que tras él sería cuestión de tiempo que llegasen el resto de guerreros restantes.

Así, Odín dejó la tierra, y el mundo vivió un periodo de paz.

Nota: La historia toma como referencia elementos y hechos recopilados en Saint Seiya; Saint Seiya Episodio G y El hipermito.


End file.
